unexpected
by BrigetKelly1987
Summary: After the First Season - changed a bit! Bridget/Machado Fic!


**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything - They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_Hello everyone, this is the first chapter. And I hope you like it :) I am currently in search of some beta-Reader - you see it on my profile._

_Greetings..._

**Chapter 1**

Bridget Kelly „alias" Siobhan Martin stands their brother-in-law across from . She was now ready to tell him the truth, but that was incredibly difficult. Her heart was in her throat, she did not know how he would react. She was anxiously and her hands was very cold. With both hands she cupped the cup to warm up.

She sighed and looked at the floor in embarrassment. This did not escape him. But he wanted to give her the time she needed to tell him that. Not matter what it would mean. In short, he swallowed but said nothing.

This man meant so much to her. In recent months he has been her life.

Andrew is the man of her missing sister. he is it still - they have not separated. Now she watched at him Do you want more - To be continued?closely.

Bridget loved the man who stood before her, but it was hard for her to tell him the truth - Andrew has so incredible eyes. She asked herself...should I really tell him? I really had to tell him?

Finally, she began to speak and not let him out of sight. She had never seen this face at him. It was a mixture of anger, sadness and betrayal. Bridget started getting scared. This face she had never seen by him.

Nevertheless, he spoke softly, almost tenderly. "I should have guessed from the beginning that Siobhan is not as extreme changes at once! She was never like you - and you are really twins?"

She nodded at him slightly and he swallowed a moment and then spoke again. "The time with you was really great and incredibly beautiful. But everything is built on a lie."

He was angry and disappointed. "but why did not you tell me what? we had the opportunity often enough. I mean, we have slept together! You should have told me your secret. I would never betray you."

"I just told you something about Bodaway Macawi. The guy who had broken into the apartment. "She looked deep into his eyes and saw there a little compassion.

"Siobhan... I mean...Bridget, I think I'm in love with you. But despite everything, I now need some time for Juliet and me to get over it. I mean, I will not kick you out, but I think it's best if we go a little out of the way. "He finally just put crooked his head and looked at her for a moment.

Tears formed in her eyes, which made him swallow hard again.

"I can fully understand you, because I have not been honest with you. I hope we can build a friendship. "

"Maybe more," he whispered. His gaze was still fixed on her.

"Your friendship would be enough for me already." She looked back on the ground, on his face. It was her real uncomfortable.

"Nevertheless, I thank you that you were a better mother to my daughter as her own and her stepmother it had ever been."

"But you do not need to thank me. This is so obvious that I was dealing with my step-niece. I mean, I like them. And since it is understood that I was there for them. then I'm going to pack my things. and see where I'm going. Please tell Juliet, they can contact me any time. Or I'll call them if it is okay for you. I do not want to lose, if they still want to be in contact with me, after all this, what I did to you both. "

"You have done absolutely nothing to us. You were there for us and I really do not want to let you go but I think it is .. for the best if we go a few days out of the way "

"I'll pack my things and then make me out of the dust. You need time for you. "

"But you are one of them. I mean, you know how I mean it. "

"Yeah ... and so I'm going to go now. You can put your yes. If you do not unlock the phone off. "

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nonsense, no. As long as you promise me that the phone bill is not as high fails, like Juliet, I am satisfied and the number I can reach you at any time then."

Bridget laughed.

"No, this phase I'm already behind me." She left him, went into the bedroom, sat on the bed, put her head in her hands and took a deep breath audibly. What should she do now? To whom should they contact? If they call Agent Machado or should they prefer to leave it be, after she had also lied to him? She let her tears flow freely and not noticed Andrew, who was standing in the hallway to watch it.

With one bound he was beside her and pulled her into his arms. He liked it and he did not like to see her suffer like this. She turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. With his thumb he gently stroked her tears and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Finally, he leaned down and lightly touched her lips. One moment they left it like, then pushed him away.

"I think we should leave it until we are certain about our feelings."  
"Ahem! " He sighed next to her lips, "I think this will be a hard time! I'm addicted to you. "He kissed her again easily what they just said to you. "But this was all built on a lie." She looked at him and pushed him away, to get up. He stopped a few inches from it are removed.  
"Please, do not do it harder than it already is." She took her bag and grabbed a few of your things together that they would need in the near future. The only question was still, whom should they call. She opted for Victor Machado. The FBI agent.

**Do you want more - To be continued?**


End file.
